Sparks: The Newest and Last Titan
by TheFirstElf
Summary: The sad story of the Titan, Sparks, my OC. He's been in my mind for a while. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all.

My name was Jack Dodds in a previous life, but now, my name is Sparks.

I don't have many memories of the past. They were taken from me, taken from the most evil man I know:

My Master and Teacher, Slade.

I was a small boy when he found me, he was an emerging criminal, beginning to give the City's heroes trouble.

He manipulated me. He gave me my powers, he made me do horrible things, things that I don't want to even remember.

He made me kill my parents.

He said it would make sure that I had no links to my past, a past that is no more.

After a few experiments involving Radiation and Stolen Chemicals, he created what I am.

His first apprentice. One with an unconscious power to destroy if provoked.

His first experiments involving my powers were a success, but, during one such experiment, I transformed into something horrible, something he had no control over. I escaped then, I left and never returned.

After a few years on the streets, at the age of sixteen, Five people accepted me into their home, made me one of them.

My name is Sparks, and this is my story. Not my life story. That is not something I will divulge so easily. This is the story of the last three months of my life, of my life with the Teen Titans.


	2. Chapter 2

I was at a restaurant when it happened, a waiter at Gianni's Pizza Parlour.

In my hand was the strangest pizza I had ever seen: Evenly divided into slices were Meat Surprise, Tofu and Vegetable, Cheese, Pineapple, and _Mustard_! Yuck! I was serving it to the strangest Five people I had ever met. The first one, a masked, pointy haired weirdo, with a skimpily dressed girl on his shoulder, her red hair reaching her lower back. Next was a robot. Yes, I know, but I'm not making this up, there was a Robot. Next to him was a little green man, his canines oddly long, and next to him was a hooded girl, her purple eyes looking intently at the green man beside her, while he remained oblivious to her gaze.

They laughed as their pizza came, and began to eat with gusto. Their laughter filled me with regret. Weird as they were, they at least had friends, whereas I, I had nobody.

As I was saying, I was serving their pizza when it happened.

A wall blew up behind me.

People ran.

Out of the smoke emerged three figures. The first, a huge behemoth of a man, with reddish-brown hair and a wild face, the second, a little man, almost child-like, walking on spider-like legs from his backpack. The last one was a pink haired, short teenager, her face serene, almost cat-like, but deep down, I could sense some sort of shame in her eyes, though, as if she were regretting her actions.

The green man at the table I was sebrving groaned: "Won't these guys ever let up?"

The robot shrugged and said: "Wanna kick some H.I.V.E butt, BB?"

The green man laughed: "Do you have to ask?"

"Titans! Go!" shouted the masked man, and they hurled themselves at the intruders.

I wanted to help them, in my hand I began to charge a ball of crackling purple energy, courtesy of Slade's evil intentions, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to get involved, not again.

"Noone ruins pizza night..." said the hooded girl calmly as she began to float towards the pink haired girl.

My jaw dropped, so did the pizza in my hand. These guys were Superheroes!

The chef, Gianni, proprietor of the restaurant, called me from the kitchen.

"I know you're new here, _ragazzo_, so you should know. Those guys are the Teen Titans, the city's local heroes. You should stay away from the fight for now." he said, his fat belly wobbling as he spoke. I'd only known him for a few weeks, but he was like a father to me. He gave me a job, a home in my darkest time, and for that I'm eternally grateful to that old man.

The fight wasn't going well for the "Teen Titans", as Gianni had called them, and the little man with the weird stilts mocked: "You guys suck. You really are just a bunch of Snot-nosed, Pizza- Eating, Pit-Sniffers!"

Lame, so lame.

The pink haired girl shot what looked like pink waves at the hooded girl, who dodged them easily. What she didn't see was that they had hit the support beam behind her and it was falling down straight at her.

"Look out!" I felt myself shouting, and charging my powers, I shot a purple blast at the falling beam. It kept falling, but it fell past the strange blue-clad Hero and hit the Pink-Haired Sorceress.

Basically, I found myself fighting with the Titans, much to everyone's surprise.

"Great, another Pit-Sniffer!" shouted the little kid.

"You're so lame..." I shouted back, shooting purple lighting at the kid's backpack, which promptly exploded.

The fight became boring after that point, and the three were soon secured.

"Thanks dude! Your powers are awesome!" said the Green man, energetically

I smiled slightly. What was I supposed to say to five superheroes?

"Yeah...I guess I should thank you for saving my life, and our hides..." muttered the hooded girl blandly

"I guess we should introduce ourselves." said the masked teenager "I'm Robin"

"Cyborg" said the Robot. I only just realized that he was really only part Robot.

"Starfire!" gushed the red haired girl with enthusiasm.

"Beast Boy, nice to meet you dude!" said the Green man, shaing his hand

"and I'm Raven." finished the now hoodless girl. She had purple hair that crowned her head, and purple eyes to match.

"H..Hi...I'm Jack..." I stuttered, suddenly thinking how interesting my shoes were. "Sorry if I got in your way and everything...It won't happen again..."

"Are you crazy or something? You really should come with us! The least we can do is offer you dinner at our place!" laughed the person I now knew as Robin.

I'm not sure how, but that night, my miserable life changed completely.


	3. Chapter 3

So, somehow, I was being forced into eating at the Teen Titan's house.

They live in a giant T.

I swear, these guys honestly have no taste, then again, I shouldn't talk, as I've lived in a cardboard box at some point in my life.

Anyway, I was eating what looked like purple mashed potatoes, made by Starfire. I bit into my food, and went utterly green.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." I croaked

Starfire looked at me with worry:

"Oh no Friend! What is wrong? Have I put to much of the Sugar on my Mustard Surprise?"

Now I really was going to be sick.

But I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I swiftly lied and said "No, don't worry...I'm allergic to mustard..." as I pushed my food away.

"Ok then," said Cyborg "Let's get down to business..."

"Something highly important" quipped Beast Boy

"Do you play Gamestation?" they both said at the same time, pointing to the ceiling to floor television screen.

Actually I had only played once, at an arcade. My high score was still unbeaten, so these guys were in for a beating.

The game was... Evil Ninja Hamster Racing 7.

After choosing car with a little Purple Ninja Hamster in it, I began to stretch my thumbs.

The race began, and of course, I was winning, while Beast Boy and Cyborg began to regret challenging me.

In the last lap, Beast Boy and Cyborg decided that beating was more important than coming first.

I looked at the screen, and saw that I had two missles left. It was time to pull a little trick I had learnt at the Arcade.

Pressing stop, the two cars past me, and, smiling to myself, I fired the missles, shooting them both off of the screen, and crossing the finish line with ease.

"Well? Do you two want a rematch, or shall we call it a night?" I laughed.

"Jack... You are the first person to beat Cyborg and Beast Boy at their own game, ever" whispered Robin, as the room looked at him in shock.

"Um...Beginners Luck?" I mumbled, and the tension broke. Everyone fell down laughing, even Raven let out a small chuckle.

"Ok, seriously, How would you like to be a Titan?" said Robin "Your powers are amazing, and Your a great guy!"

"Are you serious?" I asked, and he nodded.

Join a bunch of guys in tights who live in a giant T, or go back to normality at Gianni's Pizza Parlour?

Definately Option A.


	4. Chapter 4

So there I was, sleeping in a room in Titan Tower.

Turns out, this used to be the room of someone called "Terra", and from the dark looks on the Titan's faces, something bad happened. Anyway, after a little bit of renovating (I HAD to remove all of the pink...), I was lying in my new bed. My few possessions were brought here by Beast Boy, who had flown over to my single room apartment. They included: My photo album, My books and, my most prized, a single golden locket which had belonged to my parents, which I had salvaged from their house, before Slade forced me to kill them.

Slade.

How I hate that name. Because of him, My life was never normal. I never went to school, I had to work at the age fifteen, I lived in a cardboard box for a couple of months!

Time for sleep, tomorrow Robin wants to test my abilities in a training session...

I woke up at 3 a.m. Groaning, I staggered into the kitchen, and began to look for something to drink.

I opened the fridge and picked up a carton of milk. A took a large gulp from the carton and spat it out. It was soy milk, yuck!

"I see you can't stand Beast Boy's Soy Milk either" came Raven's calm voice from behind me.

"Ah...um...Hi...Raven" I mumbled, still not used to the whole "Super Hero" thing.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I..I was thirsty...sorry for spilling Milk everywhere...I'll clean it up..." I said, highly embarassed.

"Don't worry about it. You should really stop mumbling though, I can hardly understand what you say..." she said, and, raising her hand, she used her powers to lift the spilt milk and drop into the sink.

"Ah...um...sorry?" I said, more clearly

"Better. Can I ask you something?" she asked

"Um, shoot..." I replied, still unnerved by the way she snuck up on me.

"Where did you get your powers from? They aren't like anything I've ever seen." she pressed.

I looked at my shoes, thinking that a truthful answer would scare her away.

"Oh, and be truthful, I won't be think of you differently." she stated, her violet eyes looking into mine.

"H..How did you know what I was thinking?" I stuttered, shocked

"I'm an empath, Jack, I can read your emotions. You were full of fear and self-doubt, when you shouldn't have been."

I looked at my shoes and whispered: "Slade..."

"What?" she asked, obviously not hearing my answer.

"A man called Slade did this to me...He gave me my powers and ruined my life." I whispered audibly.

She blanched, but reasserted her emotions and said: "I see. Remember your past is your past. It's your present that changes the future. Goodnight Jack."

And, just as she had come, she left, leaving me more confused than before, with a carton of Soy Milk in my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was training day.

As I stepped into the training dojo, Robin explained how this test would work.

"Each of us will challenge you, one by one."

I nodded. This was going to be so easy.

"Oh, and you'll need some sort of Alias..."

An Alias? Why? I furrowed my brow in thought and came up with a name.

"Sparks...I'm Sparks..." I said confidently.

"Ok then, get ready for training. Get one of the suits we made for you in the corner and step into the middle of the ring." he replied, walking off.

I went to get a suit. It was a black unitard with yellow lightning bolts on the sides. What is it with these guys and tights? I donned the suit and walked into the centre of the fighting ring.

"Ok, guys. I'm ready." I shouted, waiting for an opponent.

Beast Boy stepped into the ring.

"Lets go Sparks." he said, and promptly transformed into a Gorilla.

He started out slowly by punching to my left. I easily dodged and fired a small purple spark into his chest, and he was out.

"Enough!" shouted Raven as she ran over to the unconscious changeling.

"S...Sorry...I didn't mean to hit him so hard..." I mumbled. These were my new friends, my only friends and I didn't want to lose them.

"Don't worry about it Sparks..." said Cyborg "Beast Boy's fine, he's just a Drama Queen."

Eyeing the two figures on the floor. I asked: "Are Beast Boy and Raven..."

"Not yet. They are head over heels for each other but they just haven't realized it yet." he chuckled.

"Follow me Sparky, I gotta ask you something."

"You've been here for 36 hours, and we know almost nothing about you." he finished.

What was I supposed to tell him? That I had been manipulated by Slade at the age of 7? That he forced me to kill my parents? That I've lived on the streets for 8 years? That I now lived in a one room apartment over a bar? No, it was too humiliating. These guys had cool powers, cool stories, I was nothing compared to them.

"I...really don't wanna talk about my past..." I finally mumbled

"Fine, but you should know, we all have bad pasts. Robin used to be in a circus and watched his parents killed in front of his eyes. Starfire is a princess on her home planet, destined to marry some disgusting Alien Amoeba. I was in an accident that forced my father to fix me with robotic parts. Beast Boy is the only known survivor of the virus Sakutia, and has been a thief for most of his life, and Raven, well, she's the worst. She's a half demon. All of her life, she was told that she would do terrible things, that she would bring the apocalypse. So, Jack, you can tell us and we won't judge you." said Cyborg, looking expectantly at me

"Fine... I'll tell you... I was kidnapped by a man called Slade at the age of seven. I don't remember much of my days with him. I remember he used to inject me with some sort of purple liquid. I burned Cyborg. You have no idea how much it burned, like my blood was on fire. I was almost eight when I finally got my powers. That night, he took me to my parents house. He forced me..." I broke down at this point, tears ran freely down my cheeks.

"Slade has made us all do horrrible things. It doesn't change us." he whispered, his red eye studying me.

"DID HE MAKE YOU KILL YOUR PARENTS?! DID HE?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD I'VE FELT MY WHOLE LIFE!" I raged. He had no idea what he was talking about, none. Who was he to judge me, when he said he wouldn't?

I left the training room with five stares pinned to me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Titans! Trouble!" came Robin's voice on the intercom.

I rushed down into the common room and saw the rest of the Titans looking at the screen. There was a single man on the screen, walking towards a chemical plant. I could remember that face anywhere.

Slade.

Then I noticed the Titans looking at me with pity. They obviously remembered my outburst with Cyborg a week earlier.

"What? Just because I have personal issues with Slade doesn't mean I won't do my job." I said pointedly, and began to walk towards the T Car.

When we arrived at the chemical plant, Slade was already leaving with a vial of purple liquid in his belt. The same liquid he had used on me. With suddenly realization, I understood what he was planning on doing.

"Slade..." I spat with so much malice that I surprised myself.

"Hello Jack. Is my ex-apprentice enjoying his stay with the Titans?" he mocked.

The team was shocked, so shocked that I myself had to shout:

"Titans! Go!"

Looking at Slade, I shouted in his face

"I was never yours. NEVER. I will have my revenge, Slade. Like it or not, I WILL kill you."

Slade laughed. Not his usual sarcastic chuckle, but a real, hysterical, laugh.

Then his foot made contact with my stomach.

The fight that followed was brutal, I had never seen anything like it. Beast Boy was lying on the ground, his leg broken. Raven lay next to him, unconscious. Cyborg had been kicked into a pile of rubble and didn't get up. Only Robin, Starfire and I remained standing.

"Let me tell you a secret, Sparks. This liquid, the same I used on you, is the liquid form of the recently discovered element, Minervium. It's highly radioactive, more than a hundred times more than Uranium, and can change molecular structures. You are more than an experiment, Jack Dodds, you are a walking Radioactive bomb, and, sooner or later, everyone around you will die." he mocked, and with one strike from his staff, he knocked out Starfire.

I was furious, and filled with despair. I would never be able to live a normal life. I could never get close to anyone, all because of him.

Before my eyes, Robin was shot with a hidden laser gun.

"Do you see Jack? No matter what you do, no matter how much you try, Everybody around you will die, and you will be alone, again." he said, looking at me in the eye.

I lost it at that point. There was a reason why I was abandoned. My powers lay in the subconscious part of my mind, and were brought forth by large amounts of rage and stress. Seeing my friends lying on the ground, unconscious and hurt, made my powers come loose.

"NO! I won't let you! I will kill you Slade! Do you hear me?! I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted, as purple lightning began to wreath my body. My hair began to stick up, electrified by my anger.

Slade shot me, but the laser disintegrated in the shimmering air surrounding me.

Charging a purple sphere, larger than any I had ever made before, I felt my energy slipping away as it fuelled the sphere in my hand.

"Slade, Catch!" I shouted and threw the sphere at my nemesis.

The explosion that followed was enormous, and a few seconds after that, my eyelids began to droop from lack of energy. Blackness came blessedly, ending my pain.


End file.
